VändettA CMV
by Kitouran
Summary: These will be a series of one shots based on the CMV's of VändettA Cosplay Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I decided to do a three shot based on the CMV's of ____Vändett∀_ Cosplay. The first one is Kiss the Girl. Please Enjoy and check out the video - .com/watch?v=doVBpbqUPe4&feature=g-user-u

_I don't own Hetalia, Kiss The Girl, or ______Vändett∀_ Cosplay.  


_This will star: Prussia, Holy Roman Empire, Fem!Chibitalia (because that's just too cute!), and Austria._

_Somethings I changed.  
_

* * *

.

* * *

Holy Rome looked at the adorable girl sitting on a log and sighed. God she was so cute. _Come on Holy Rome! Just ask her out! What's the worst thing that can happen?_ And with that "Pep talk" Holy Rome strode out from his hiding place and walked towards her, walking as if he owned the world. Until he saw Austria and fled back to his hiding place.

Chibitalia gazed out at the ocean, wishing Holy Rome was there. She knew he didn't like her like she liked him. She sighed as she saw Mr. Austria come to bring her home. She reached for his outstretched hand as she imagined it was Holy Rome's hand.

* * *

Holy Rome couldn't focus on the dinner Austria had prepared. He was too interested in Chibitalia sitting across the table. He didn't know what was cuter, her curl, her dress, or her voice. He smiled as he daydreamed about how cute she was. Prussia, unfortunately, caught that and picked up a fish from his plate and started kissing it, laughing as Holy Rome turned a bright shade of red.

* * *

Holy Rome stabbed at the ground with a stick. God sometimes Prussia was annoying! But it didn't matter. Soon Holy Rome wasn't angry at Prussia, but angry at himself for not even talking to Chibitalia. He stopped his vicious stabbing of the ground and touched his lips._ Wh-what would it be like to kiss her? Would she pull away? Would she accept him?_ He was so immersed with his thoughts he didn't see the girl who held his heart walk up to him. That is until she called out to him. He gazed at her and ran away, blushing because he was making a fool of himself.

Chibitalia saw Holy Rome and walked towards him

"Holy Rome! Hello Holy Rome!" She called out to him. He saw her and ran away. Was he that scared of her? She reached out for him but only grasped air. She felt like crying.

* * *

Prussia saw this going on and felt it was his duty to spread his awesomeness to Holy Rome. He told Holy Rome to take her out on the lake.

"Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better." He said to Holy Rome.

Holy Rome started to row the boat out to the middle of the lake when he freaked. _Does this count as a date? Oh god! What if she doesn't think it was date?_ _She's looking away! Is she bored? That's it! I'm bailing! This is so embarrassing!_ He jumped overboard, ignoring the cold water, and kept swimming.

Chibitalia was so happy. Holy Rome finally asked her out! At least she thought it was a date. She looked away at the shore, thinking how she had wished for this only a couple of hours ago, when she heard a splash. She looked over, not expecting to see to see Holy Rome swimming away from her, she felt like crying to know he preferred freezing water over her.

* * *

Holy Rome had messed it up again. He sat down at the table and felt like crawling into a deep hole and never coming out. She probably thought he was a freak. He got up and walked out of the house, hoping a good walk would clear his head but, because the evil Gods above decided to see how embarrassed he could get before actually dying, Chibitalia was picking flowers. He tried to run but wasn't fast enough. Chibitalia saw him and walked towards him.

"Oh, Holy Rome! Look at these flowers I picked! They made me think of you!"

He started backing up and suddenly knocked her down. _Oh my god! Don't tell me I just did that! Oh god! Oh god!_ And he ran off, tears streaming down his eyes.

Chibitalia had been walking when suddenly something had caught her eyes. _Flowers! Oh their so pretty! I wonder if Holy Rome will like them?_ She started picking the flowers when she heard running behind her. She turned and saw Holy Rome... fleeing? She called to him and tried to hand the flowers to him but he backed up and pushed her! She started crying. He hated her! He did!

Austria was hiding in the bushes **praying** Holy Rome wouldn't screw things up. Prussia slid up next to him to watch when suddenly Holy Rome pushed Chibitalia. _God, he could be an idiot! He got that from Prussia._

* * *

Holy Rome was moping, praying that he would spontaneously combust. Prussia aproached him and knocked his hat off.

"Hey!"

"God you are an IDIOT!" Prussia practically yelled. "Come with me!"

Chibitalia was sitting at the window, wondering when everything had gone so horribly wrong, when Mr. Austria walked up to her.

"Hey, don't cry." He whispered, lifting up her chin and wiping her tears. "Come with me."

"But Mr. Austria-"

"Come with me, child." He grabbed her hand and walked with her outside.

* * *

"Prussia where are we going?" Holy Rome asked.

"You'll find out in a second! It's gonna be awesome!" The albino turned and smiled at him.

Chibitalia had been walking quietly the whole way to wherever Mr. Austria was taking her. Her head was down and she watched her feet.

Prussia handed Holy Rome something, flowers? Holy Rome was about to question this when Prussia pushed him. He looked up and found he was face to face with... Chibitalia! He stepped back and looked around, catching a glimpse of Prussia in the bushes shooing him towards her.

Chibitalia looked around, seeing Mr. Austria hiding, practically telling her not to run. She gulped and stepped towards Holy Rome.

Holy Rome stepped towards her and gave her the flowers Prussia had given him.

"They, um, they remind me of you!" He said.

"Oh, Holy Rome!" Chibitalia grinned.  
She held out her hand and he grabbed it, walking away with her, and grinning the whole way.

Prussia and Austria watched them walk off and high-fived, albeit a little too hard, at a job well done.

* * *

Chibitalia was so happy, what she had wished for all along had finally happened, she leaned over to Holy Rome and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this! I know it didn't turn out well but I enjoyed typing this._

_Review!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! This is the second one shot in my __Vändett∀ Cosplay CMV one shot. This time- Uninstall (Just because I need to watch their videos each time and there is no way I'm watching Until The Day I Die until the end because I can make it through Uninstall without completely crying.) Check out the CMV- .com/watch?v=VOW6uRxeNgc_

___I don't own anything except this fanfic (and I don't think I really own this either.)  
_

___Starring- America, Britain, Lithuania, Russia, Japan, France, and Chibi!America  
_

___Enjoy!_

* * *

America was leading the world meeting this week and slowly losing what was left of his sanity. France was fighting with Britain, Russia was telling everyone to become one with him, Lithuania was trying to stop Russia from approaching a terrified Canada, and Japan sat watching all of this. Everyone else had called in "sick" but they were probably faking it.

"Will you all please STOP fighting?" Screamed America, gaining everyone's glare.

"Like you are one to talk, Amerique!" Said France "You have stabbed us all in the back! Why should we even listen to you?"

That was it. America ran out of the room. He was haunted by those thoughts at night and France hadn't made things better. He ran. He ran until his lungs were about to burst and then he ran more.

He saw a memory, Japan and himself talking in the leaves and laughing. He remembered the joy that day. He saw it fade as a new memory replaced it. He saw himself standing above a bruised and bloodied Japan as he held a gun and shot his old friend.

He ran away, he couldn't stop. He could only run from the bad memories that plagued him.

He saw himself with Lithuania. He remembered that he had promised Lithuania that he could stay with him for as long as he wanted to. He and Lithuania had gotten into a fight and Lithuania had ended up leaving. He had loved Lithuania, he had loved them all.

He ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He saw France and himself, they were talking about, um whatever you talk about with France. The image faded into a nightmare. He had pistol whipped France and stood over him, pointing his gun at him, and pulled the trigger.

America cried. He cried with everything he had.

He saw himself running with Russia, they were so happy back then. The image melted into Russia and himself holding guns to each others heads.

He ran, his lungs burning, and his tears streaming down. He ran up against a wall. Holding onto it for support. He was a failure! Everything was his fault! He punched the wall, screaming as his hand collided with the brick. Canada ran up and tried to stop him.

"No!" Cried America "Leave me alone!"

He knocked Canada down, looking at the hurt and shock that was apparent on his brother's face. He backed up. He had even attacked his brother! Oh, god! He collided with someone.

"Oh so sorry." America mumbled, coming face to face with- CANADA?

"This is all your fault, brother." Canada said.

America ran until he saw himself as a child. He smiled he was so adorable back then. He saw Britain and himself. This was when Britain had found himself. The picture faded away and he braced himself for what was about to happen. He saw himself and Britain fighting. He knew he wasn't dreaming, he still had the scars to prove it. As he watched them fight his instincts kicked in. He ran to Britain, grabbing his shoulder but coming back with a handful of air.

He was too tired to run, so he walked. He felt something hold his shoulder but nothing was there. He dropped to his knees, crying into his hands.

Britain searched for America after he had left the meeting, well, after beating France for bringing up the past. He saw America collapse and cry. He walked over to America.

"America, what are you doing?" America looked up at him and jumped up. Lunging at Britain and hugging him, crying hard. Britain knew when to stay silent and this was one of those times. He hugged America and swore to turn France into an actual frog for making America cry.

* * *

_I hope this was a better fanfic than the previous one. Maybe I shouldn't write heart wrenching stories while watching Smosh. Oh well, review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I just want to say that this will be the hardest one to write because of the storyline so **Bold will be the past,** normal will not be bold. Vändett∀ Cosplay owns pretty much everything.  
_

_This will also be hard because this CMV makes me cry. A lot.  
_

_Oh, by the way the one shot this time will be Until The Day I Die. Check it out! - .com/watch?v=HZX5Ws9K85w  
_

_I don't own anything, unfortunately.  
_

_The stars this time: Prussia, Holy Roman Empire, France, Germany, Random Soldier.  
_

_I also want to apologize if anything gets cut off because my computer's been acting up so the website is Youtube.  
_

_Review!_

* * *

**Prussia walked up to Holy Rome, who was reading under a tree, and nudged him, causing him to kick the albino. Holy Rome was bored with with reading and decided to walk with Prussia. Holy Rome tugged on Prussia's arm, causing him to look down at the little empire.  
**

**"Will you always be with me?" Asked Holy Rome  
**

**"I promise." Said Prussia, crossing his heart with his finger.**

* * *

Prussia gazed at Germany, who was reading a book. He remembered when Holy Rome would read. He acted a lot like Germany. In fact Prussia was convinced that Holy Rome was Germany. He constantly got flashes of past memories, smiling at the happy times. He walked away from Germany, sighing.

* * *

**Prussia was in the library, walking while reading, when he saw Holy Rome reading and walking his way. He held out his hand and high-fived Holy Rome.**

* * *

Prussia was in the library, walking while reading, when he saw Germany reading and walking his way. He held out his hand and Germany walked past, oblivious.

* * *

**This was one of the happiest moments. Prussia slowly lowered the cross around Holy Rome's neck. This was the highest honor.**

* * *

Prussia watched Germany sleeping, wishing he could have his little Holy Rome back.

* * *

**Prussia and Holy Rome were fighting. They said things they didn't mean. Prussia stormed away.  
**

**"Wait." Holy Rome cried "I-I'm sorry. D-don't leave me." Tears ran down his face. Prussia turned back and hugged him.  
**

**"I promise." Said Prussia, crossing his heart with his finger.**

* * *

Germany and Prussia were fighting. They said things they meant, that was the problem. Germany was honest. He grabbed Prussia's throat.

"I hate you!" Germany yelled.

"Do you remember when?" Asked Prussia.

Germany turned away, hurt filling his eyes. He ran away.

* * *

**Holy Rome stumbled in the grass and collapsed, trying to fend off France.**

**Prussia ran as fast as he could, trying to get to Holy Rome. He got to Holy Rom just in time to see France pick up Holy Rome and stab him.  
**

**"NO!" He screamed, running over to his fallen friend. He grabbed the body and rolled him over.  
**

**"You can't leave me!" Prussia cried.  
Holy Rome slowly reached up and crossed his heart with his finger before dying in Prussia's arms.  
Prussia screamed his throat raw, his tears falling onto his comrade's face.**

* * *

Prussia had taken Germany to the clearing that Holy Rome had fallen in, hoping it would bring back memories.

He saw the flash of a gun aimed at Germany.

"NO!" He screamed, pushing his brother out of the way, and catching the bullet in the heart.

Germany pulled out his gun and fired at the soldier, forgetting about him instantly as he ran to savior.

"Until the day I die," Gasped Prussia, "I'll spill my heart for you."

Germany rolled over Prussia's body.

"You can't leave me!" Cried Germany.

Prussia slowly reached up and crossed his heart with his finger before dying in Germany's arms. Germany threw his head back and screamed his heart raw.

* * *

Cross my heart and hope to die.

* * *

_Well this is the last of the one-shots, at least until __Vändett∀ Cosplay_ makes more CMV's.

_I hope you enjoyed it! Review!  
_


End file.
